White Day
by Death Angel's Shadow 2
Summary: Requested by Epitsu Onna! Atobe recieved a gift from someone on Valentine's Day and must get that person a White Day gift. But who gave it to him? KabajiXAtobe and slight Silver Pair.


DAS: Hope you enjoy reading this, I think it's a little hurried though... -Slight frown- Pairing: KabajiXAtobe with slight Silver Pair. Happy White Day!

* * *

"Shishido-san!" 

Choutarou came up to Shishido and held out a wrapped box. "Happy White Day!"

Shishido blinked. "Choutarou, White Day is tomorrow."

"I know," the silver haired boy smiled. "Why are you giving this to me today?" "You'll see. Open it!"

Shishido took the box and carefully opened it. Inside were two tickets to an amusement park which he took out and grinned. "You really know the places I like. We can go tomorrow."

Atobe watched from afar, slightly frustrated. On Valentine's Day he had received an anonymous gift. Sure, he received plenty of gifts but this certain one annoyed him to no end. When he got it, the ribbon was tied in a strange way he hadn't seen before. What was even stranger was the gift itself. A tennis racket that he had been searching for over the previous months. A tennis racket that even he himself could not get a hold of because of its rarity. A tennis racket that he now held in his hands, staring at its beauty. The problem was, _who_ gave him such a wonderful gift? He needed to figure it out before tomorrow so he could give that person an equal gift.

Atobe snapped his fingers. "Kabaji."

"Usu."

"Go practice. Ore-sama needs to think."

"Usu," Kabaji went off to practice with the other Regulars.

Going through a mental list in his mind, Atobe crossed off those unlikely to get him the racket. After going through it several times and coming up empty he unconsciously frowned. His grip on the racket tightened slightly and he turned his attention to the practice matches.

Jirou sleeping as usual (he'd run laps later, Atobe made sure of that), Gakuto and Oshitari playing against Shishido and Ootori, Hiyoshi sharpening his Enbu skills, Kabaji tying his shoelace...

_Wait..._

Atobe stared. And stared. Then grinned.

He had figured it out. Now to get a gift.

NEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAY

Practice had finished and the regulars changed. Atobe left earlier for a quick meeting, Shishido and Choutarou had left to go to the amusement park, Hiyoshi took Jirou home so he wouldn't fall asleep on the way, and Oshitari went with Gakuto for homework purposes. This left Kabaji with lockup duty.

He gathered his things from his locker and shut it. When he walked to the door out of the corner of his eye he spotted Atobe's racket on the ground next to his bag.

Strange... Atobe never forgets his stuff.

Kabaji carefully picked up the racket and opened the tennis bag. As he began to put it in he froze and looked fixedly at an object inside the bag.

It was a bottle ship. Gingerly he picked it up. The model inside, resting nicely on fine grained sand, appeared to be made of a rare type of wood, its sails a fine cloth. Sealed with a cork, the bottle was polished and brightly reflected light as he held it up. All in all, it was alluring.

"Ore-sama sees you found your present."

Kabaji turned around to see Atobe standing in the doorway.

"Ore-sama wanted to thank you for this," He walked over and picked up his racket.

Surprise showed in Kabaji's eyes. "How...?"

Atobe smirked and flipped his hair. "Simple," he pointed to Kabaji's shoes. "Your shoelaces are tied the same way the ribbon was." Kabaji stared at his shoelaces then at the bottle ship. "I shouldn't... have... this..."

"Ore-sama says you should," Kabaji slowly shook his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder and gazed up at Atobe who's face was close. Their lips met for an instant then separated.

"You should. It's an order from Ore-sama."

Kabaji blinked then his lips curved into a small smile.

"Usu."

"Happy White Day, Kabaji."

* * *

DAS: It seemed short... Kabaji was pretty intresting to do. Sorry if it seemed a bit odd, haha. I don't know a whole lot about bottle ships. Again, Happy White Day! -Smiles- 


End file.
